


Speaking of the devil

by fandomaffected



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomaffected/pseuds/fandomaffected
Summary: Norma Bates likes to cook. It takes her mind off things. Plus, when she's really angry, she just imagines that the ingredients are the people that got her in that mood in the first place.Originally posted to Wattpad, with slight configurations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to point out that English is not my first language, so please tell me if you notice any mistakes!
> 
> Based on the post-it notes from the video where Freddie visits the Bates Motel writers.

Norma looks out the kitchen window. She likes to cook. It takes her mind off things. Plus, when she's really angry, she just imagines that the ingredients are the people that got her in that mood in the first place. She cuts, she burns and boils and even stabs them. Today she does all of this and more, and the main person is Alex.

Norma likes Alex – more than likes, in fact – but today she swears she could kill him. He turned the flash card into the DEA. He ruined it all. Everything Norma has worked for since she came here is destroyed, by a person that she can barely think straight around. She's so angry with herself for being attracted – or whatever it is – to Alex. She's put herself in a very vulnerable position, which she simply can't afford right now. She has to protect Norman, and that has to come before everything else right now.

She can hear the door slam. Speaking of the devil.

"Mother, I have a plan!" Norman calls out. Oh, great. Just what she needs right now.  
Norman doesn't seem to notice his mother's mood, or he doesn't care about it, because he walks right up to where she's standing by the counter, muddy boots and all. Did he find another dead animal in the forest? He waits for his mother to say something, and Norma sighs before turning to him. She is taken aback when she sees something she can only describe as hopefulness in his eyes.

"I think we should move." Norman says. She stares at him. He can't be serious, right? Last time she checked he was the one who wanted to stay, who wanted to have friends and a normal life. Why the sudden change?

"What?" She asks. "No Norman, we can't move right now. There's a lot going on and... it will look suspicious if we just pack up and leave!"  
That wasn't the only reason she didn't want to move. She liked White Pine Bay, for some sick, twisted reason. You wouldn't think she would after everything, but she did. There was something about this goddamn town that comforted her, made her feel at home. This was where she had met people who she cared about, where she had found her oldest son again. She didn't want to give that up.

Norma almost thought Norman would freak out again, but he didn't.

"Mother, I think it's a good plan. Think about everything that has happened here. We could start over." Norma didn't see why he kept trying to convince her.

"Norman, this is stupid. I'm not just going to leave everything just because my son said so."

"I think this is what god wants." Norman said, and Norma knew he had officially lost it. She was done with this conversation.

"If you want to make god laugh, tell him about your plans." She spat out, turned off the oven and practically ran out the door. She needed fresh air, or she was afraid she might have to find an actual person to cut, burn and boil and - maybe - even stab.


End file.
